Neighbor Nextdoor
by Poudgayalien
Summary: Chloe Beale has always been very open about the people she likes; so when Charlotte had to go away for college Chloe had to find someone else to start talking to. So that job landed on her mom, She could only talk about the boys in her life that she fancied, but that became rather difficult when a new family moved in next door. Charlotte looks like Candice King *Mature just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale has always been very open about the people she likes; she tells her mom, her sister, and sometimes even her dad. Chloe and her sister, Charlotte, would stay up all night when they were young and talk about boys _and_ girls; she's only out to her sister. That became almost like a weekly routine with them, so when Charlotte had to go away for college Chloe had to find someone else to start talking to. So that job landed on her mom, but Chloe couldn't be as open with her mom as she was with her sister. She could only talk about the boys in her life that she fancied, but that became rather difficult when a new family moved in next door.


	2. The New Girl

Chloe is in her room getting ready for bed; if you consider scrolling through instagram "getting read"; when she hears a loud thump from outside. So she puts her phone down and look out her window. Her now old neighbors moved out a week ago and she was sad to see them go since they have been there ever since Chloe could remember, but she is excited to see who moves in. So when she only sees a truck she's a little shocked that it looks to be everything they brought. When she looks again she sees a girl looking at her.

"Shit" Chloe hisses as she moves out of the window.

Great she got caught staring at the new neighbors, what a great first impression.

Chloe looks at the clock and sees it is 11, she has school tomorrow she better go to bed.

She looks at the clock and its 2 in the morning. She has a good 4 hours till she has to get up and get ready for school. She gets up to go get some water when she sees out her window that a light was on in the house next door. She sees the girl again, looks like she will be sharing a window with that girl for a while. Chloe looks again and actually takes in the girls appearance. She looks a little younger than herself maybe a year or two; she is probably a sophomore; brown hair, pale skin, and kinda short. Probably one of the prettiest girls you've seen. Chloe realizes she's been staring for a while again so she goes back to sleep so she doesn't get caught staring again. But before she falls asleep she wonders if she'll see the girl at school the next day.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_

The almar jolted Chloe awake, chloe wakes up suddenly. She is actually quite excited to see if her new neighbor will be at school. Well she assumes she will be going to the same school. She looks out her window to see the same light on in her room, but now its empty. So Chloe go to continue to get ready. She puts on a plain white tee, some blue skinny jeans, and some fuzzy socks. And heads downstairs.

"Good morning dear!" Chloe heard her mom pretty much sing. When she gets to the kitchen Chloe wonders if her mom would know anything about the new neighbors.

"Hey mom did you hear the new neighbors move in last night?" Chloe asks

"Oh no I didn't. I heard that they are moving here from Maine. I think I heard the man is divorced and is bringing his daughter with him" Chloe's mom tells Chloe

"Ok, well I am going to get heading to school, see ya later" Chloe says as she is putting on her boots and grabbing her book bag on her way out the door.

Chloe is getting in her car when she hears a truck start up, so she looks and sees it is the girl getting into her truck. Oh so she is at least 16 Chloe thinks to herself before starting up her own car and heading to school and hopefully be able to see this new girl at school.


	3. Trip Down To Georgia

Beca wouldn't say she is thrilled about the move, but she really needed to get away from the kids at her old school. You see Beca has a pretty rare condition. She is intersex; even though she was unlucky by having this condition she was lucky in the fact that her parents didn't make her go through surgerys to "fix it". She was given the choice to "fix it" when she turned 14, but after she did some research she saw what this type of surgery can do to a person, so she decided to keep her extra part. In middle school when she started gym she had to change in the handicap bathroom since the considered it unsafe for her to in either of the locker rooms. She has been bullied ever since then about her condition. So her move here was gonna be her fresh start. She already took her gym/health class at her old school so she really won't have to worry about many people finding out about her.

"How much longer till we get there?" Beca mumbles out as she is starting to wake up. Her dad felt like driving the 20 hours to save some money.

"Just about 20 minutes. And what are you complaining about you're not even the one driving." Becas Dad spats out. They were both a little off the edge since they've been i stuck in the car with each other for the past 20 hours.

"Whatever just wake me up when we get there I still need to pick out my room, and well actually see the house since you decided to just buy a house and move me down here without even asking me." She said. Beca's dad just ignored her and kept on driving.

Beca feel a tap on her shoulder and she wakes up. Beca pretty much rolls out of truck and walks to the back to get her bags. She drops and trunk and just stares at all her stuff for a while. Then suddenly she just kind of feels like she is being watched, so she look to her left and sees a girl in the window just looking at her. So you stare backs until you see her move away from the window. You can tell she probably thinks you just caught her.

Anyways after she gets her bag, which is mainly just music equipment and her laptop, Beca goes look for a room; she goes up the stair and to the left she can tell that it is going to be her dads room so she goes right and finds the next biggest bedroom. It has enough room for her bed and a desk for her equipment. It has its own bathroom and a big closet attached to it. She looks out the window that is across the room from where her bed will be and sees that she will be across from the girls rooms. Luckily she already has a desk, chair, and mattress in her room so she sets up her stuff on her desk.

She must have fallen asleep at her desk because she wakes up at her desk and sees it is 5:45 might as well get up. Her dad is making her go to school today since he has to go to. He has a teaching job at her school, he is a literature teacher and he is replacing one of the previous teachers that had transferred to some other school. So she gets up and changes out of her clothes that she was in, she but on new boxers, a pain of ripped black jeans, and shocker another red and black flannel. She grabs some warm socks and her low black vans. She walks down stairs and grabs a poptart, she sees a note from her dad telling her his car was dropped of earlier in the morning so he took his car. So she heads out the door and starts up her truck, she thinks she sees the girl looking at her but before she could look she was pulling out of her driveway. Beca notices her red hair as she drives off. Beca has been with many girls while she was at her old school, even though she was bullied about it many of the girls didn't seem to mind as much. She hates that she has to start this new school in the middle of the year. But on that note she pulls out of her own driveway and makes her way to the new school.


	4. New Teacher

Chloe POV

When Chloe pulls up to school, she sees her best friend Aubrey and Stacie next to Aubrey's car. Chloe pulls in next to them and parks. When she gets out she hears Aubrey and Stacie talking about some paper they have due in World History.

"Hey Chloe did you finish your Calculus homework?" Stacie asks Chloe as they all start walking into school.

"Of course Stace, I guess you have to copy?" Chloe states

"I am practically a genius I shouldn't even have to do homework." Stacie tells Chloe

They get in their normal rhythm of talking as they all head to homeroom. Stacie talking about her fling the night before and Aubrey telling her; or more like the hunter; that she needs to start working harder in the school department and less the sex department. Chloe is just listening the two bicker when she all of sudden sees her new neighbor walk into student services.

"Did I tell you guys that the new neighbors moved in last night?" Chloe bursts out

"No. Did you meet them?" Aubrey asks

"Are they cute?" Stacie says immediately

"No, I haven't met them yet." Chloe tells Aubrey

"We should probably head to homeroom, see you guys at lunch." Aubrey tells them as she takes stacie with her to their homeroom.

Chloe heads to her homeroom, she has heard that her previous teacher has been replaced by a new teacher, so she is kind of excited to see who it is. So when she walks into class she sits in her normal spot next to Fat Amy which is in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey ginger have you seen the new teacher yet?" Amy asks her

"No, but I am excited to see who it is." she said

Then right as she said that the new teacher she assumes walks in. Chloe thinks he looks kind of familiar. She definitely has never met him but he does look familiar she just can't remember. She hears him start to call roll when her name is called.

"Present" she says quick

After he finishes calling roll he tells us about him and you were kind of just listening when you hear him say he moved her from maine with his daughter who is also new to the school. That's when it clicked and she realized he was her neighbor. So her next door neighbors are the Mitchells.

Becas POV

Driving to school is kind of weird. I haven't ever really been to Georgia and I driving to school and passing all the stores and neighborhoods i have never seen is very weird. But when I arrive to school I see a parking see a parking space and take. Looks like most people have already headed inside, so i head in. My dad told me to go to student services to get my schedule and to have someone show me around during homeroom. When I walk into student services I see two middle aged women typing away at their computer probably typing some emails or whatever teachers and staff do.

"Hey I am new to the school, I was told to come here to get my schedule." Beca asks one or kind of both of the women. The one with darker hair looks at me and says,

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Beca Mitchell"

"Oh ok I have your schedule right here, would you like me to get someone to show you around?"

"Ah yea sure I guess that would be helpful." Beca kind of stutters out

"Ok just give me one second, some kids are probably still trying to get to homeroom."

When the women looks down at a list of names she stops when she looks at one of the teachers name.

"You do not happen to be the daughter of Warren Mitchell the new teacher do you?"

Ugh great she knows, "Yea he's my dad, just moved down from Maine."

"How wonderful you will like it here, ok one second let me just call a student to show you around."

Beca just kind of stands there awkwardly trying not to look like she is listening and also not staring at the women.

"Ok she is on her way now, why don't you go wait out in the lobby for her".

About 4 minutes have passed when you hear someone walking towards you, you look up and see familiar red hair.


	5. Whats Your Name Red

Chloe POV

just calls role when we get a call. He goes to get the phone, when he is done he turns around and says

"Chloe Beale?"

"Yes, sir?" Chloe says

"You are needed in the office, go head and take your stuff"

So Chloe gets up and says bye to Amy and leaves the room.

While she is walking down the hall she starts thinking about why she could be getting called down to the office. Then she remembers her neighbors and wonders if she will get to meet her neighbor.

When chloe turns the corner she sees her neighbor. So she walks into the office and is greeted by the lady working in the office.

"Hey Chloe, will you please show Ms. Mitchell where her classes are and maybe just a school tour?"

Chloe looks over to her neighbor and sees her looking at her. She doesn't look away even though she has been caught staring. Chloe turns her attention back to the woman and says

"Yes ma'am"

So Chloe walks out and is shocked when she sees the girl right behind her.

"So what's your name Red?"

Chloe blushes a little at the nickname and is a little taken off guard from the boldness.

"Chloe"


	6. My One and Only Ginger

No one's view

"Chloe"

Chloe looks over at her neighbor expecting her to say her own name. But she just looks back at chloe and says

"Why are you staring at me funny Red?"

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh, its Beca"

"Mitchell right?"

Beca looks at her funny,

"Yes, how did you know that. Do I already have a stalker?"

Chloe giggles

"No silly, your Dad is my new teacher I just put two and two together."

Chloe looks away from Beca and say a little louder

"And you might also maybe be my new neighbor. I saw you last night."

Beca raises her eyebrow and smiles

"So your the girl I saw staring at me last night, you sure your not stalking me?"

"Of course I was not stalking you, I was just seeing who was destined to be my new bestest friend since you live right next to me, duh" Chloe states as if it's obvious.

"Sure you weren't Red."

"You do remember my name is Chloe right?"

"Of course how could I forget such a beautiful name, I just like Red better." Beca says with a little smirk forming on her lips as she sees Chloe blush.

"Just wanted to make sure." Chloe says through a small smile.

"We should probably get to the tour" Chloe says reluctantly as she notices she is outside Becas first class.

"But why I was enjoying our conversation can't we just hang out a little, I assume you get excused and i'm just a new student who got lost?" Beca says now with a smirk

Chloe blushes and really does consider the offer but she couldn't do that she needs to get back to class, and plus she will just see Beca after school.

"As much I would love to take you up on the offer, I really shouldn't I could get my privileges revoked from being a student helper and show other new kids around. But we can hang out after school. Now come on I still have to show you around and we might be able to stretch that to an hour." Chloe says with a slight frown on her face.

"Alright then Red lets get going" Beca says and starts walking again next to Chloe.

"Alright now let me see your schedule" Chloe asks as she holds her hand out to Beca for the schedule.

When Chloe gets her schedule she looks through and sees that they share lunch and a couple other classes.

"Hey we have lunch the same period you should join me and my friends." Chloe offers

"Yea sure sounds fun" Beca replies

They finally reach Becas second period because they were able to make it last an hour.

"Okay well I will see you at lunch Red" Beca says before walking into her class.

"Alright see you then." Chloe says

Chloe POV

Chloe see's Fat Amy and sits next to her.

"Hey ginger you were gone a long a time, what were you doing?" Fat Amy asks

"Oh, I was showing a new student around. And i also invited her to sit with us at lunch."

"She must be pretty cool since I can see you blushing from here" Amy says joking with her friend.

"Come on Amy I just think she seems nice and pretty funny I think you will like her, she is also my new neighbor I was telling you about so I should probably get to know her." Chloe rushes out

"Whatever you say. I just hope she is good enough my one and only ginger."

Chloe just rolls her eyes. She doesn't think she likes girls, she's never before. But Beca did make her feel different. Chloe decides to just see what happens at lunch, she hopes her friends will like her as much as she does.


	7. Meeting The Friends

Beca POV

It is finally lunch time. She was really glad she met Chloe. Now she has a place to eat lunch. Though she does wish that she didn't form a crush on the first person she met. That kinda sucks, plus even if anything did happen she would have to tell Chloe about the thing between her legs. Of course she's "done it" before. Some girls really like it, but unfortunately she has had some bad experiences in her earlier years.

So when she got to the cafeteria she started looking for Chloe. When she finally saw her she got her lunch and headed over. Chloe sees her first and waves, and then tells her friends that this was the Beca she was talking about. So when Beca sits down she is greeted by 3 new faces.

The one on the far left quickly sticks her hand out and greets Beca with a

"Hello, I'm Stacie"

Beca shakes the brunettes hand and says replies with a simple

"Hey"

Then in the middle is a blonde who is quickly interrupted by

"Wassup I'm Fat Amy, your new best friend"

Beca replies a little shocked

"Okay, sure."

"Great I got to make sure you are go-"

Chloe quickly interrupts Amy and introduces Aubrey

"And this is my original BFF, Aubrey."

Beca notices Aubrey looking between herself and Chloe very strangely but she just says

"Whats up"

Beca kind of gets the sense Aubrey is not her number 1 fan.

As the lunch continued Beca participated in the small talk, but kept on feeling like she was getting interrogated by Fat Amy and Aubrey. But they both had very different vibes. Beca could feel Chloe keep sneaking peeks at her but she decided to ignore it and let her think she was getting away with it, she will bring it up later.

Lunch finally ends and beca thinks everyone was pretty nice. She hopes that she will end up being all of their friends. Maybe she will even have some of them in her classes.

So Beca heads to class for the rest of the day. Luckily lunch is 5th so she only has 2 more classes and her last class is gym, which she shares with Chloe.

When she reaches gym she realizes that she should have brought clothes to change into. So she walks in and see everyone changing out but she goes to the coach and tells her that she didn't think about bring any clothes and the coach tells her to just watch today but to make sure to bring some clothes next time.

Which she was not looking forward to since she would have to hide her "thing" while she changed next to all the other girls next to her.

But that's something to worry about on Monday. She is so happy it is Friday today.

She is thinking about how she wants to put her room together when she sees Chloe.

She's in tight blue leggings and a pink tank top.

In gym they are working out, so everyone is stretching. But Beca notices Chloe, and just can't look away. Chloe just looks so good. She sees Chloe look and wave at her, and as soon as Chloe looks away Beca thinks Chloe starts to really exaggerate her stretches. Beca decides she should look away, because she doesn't want wanna have to try to hide the potential tent in her pants.

Gym is over and Beca goes to get her stuff and walks out to her car when she sees Chloe hanging out around her car. When she gets to her car everyone greets her.

"What are you guys doing at my car?"

"I wanted see how the rest of your day went. You kind of disappeared after class."

"Yeah I just had to talk with coach about something"

She really didn't want to tell Chloe yet about her condition. So she will just keep that to herself for a little.

"Other than that my first day was pretty great, I mean I meet you right?"

Chloe blushes and just nods

"Yea i guess you did, I feel like we are gonna be fast friends."

Chloe adds

"So what did you think of everyone, I know everyone really thought you were cool. Well Aubrey was a little skeptical but she will come around."

Beca nods and says

"Everyone seemed really cool, Fat Amy seems to be really interested in me. But i hope this isnt weird but Stacie kind of scares me. She was looking at me a lot."

"Yeah Stacie tends to do that, she's just a big flirt."

"Ah ok, well I got to go see you later neighbor."

Beca got in her car and waved by to Chloe before heading back home.


	8. Hey Charlotte

Chloes POV

After gym was over Chloe wanted to see how Becas first day went. She was waiting around when she heard Beca talking to the coach. She didn't wanna eavesdrop but she did hear something about Beca having a condition. Chloe quickly left not wanting to ruin anything with Beca by accidently hearing something she shouldn't have.

When she walks outside to her car she see her friends and tells them goodbye. She sees what she thinks is Becas car and decides to wait for Beca. But Beca seems to be taking a while so she starts to worry this isn't even Becas car. She is very pleased to see Beca walking towards her so she happy to say the least she picked the right car. When she gets to her care she asks

"What are you doing at my car?"

"I wanted see how the rest of your day went. You kind of disappeared after class." Chloe responds quickly.

"Yeah I just had to talk with coach about something" Beca says

Chloe was a little disappointed in how vague she was. She was kinda hoping for Beca to just tell her. But she wasn't gonna bring it up or push for it because she really wants to get to know Beca, she really interests her.

Before Chloe could reply Beca says

"Other than that my first day was pretty great, I mean I meet you right?"

Chloe blushes and looks to Beca smirking at her. So she just nods and replies

"Yea i guess you did, I feel like we are gonna be fast friends."

"So what did you think of everyone, I know everyone really thought you were cool. Well Aubrey was a little skeptical but she will come around."

Beca nods and says

"Everyone seemed really cool, Fat Amy seems to be really interested in me. But i hope this isnt weird but Stacie kind of scares me. She was looking at me a lot."

Chloe just giggles a little and says

"Yeah Stacie tends to do that, she's just a big flirt."

But Chloe found it strange how Amy was reacting to Beca. She does not think that she likes girls, or at least ever gave anyone a reason to think she did.

Chloe's thoughts were cut short.

"Ah ok, well I got to go see you later neighbor." Beca says as she gets into her car. Beca waves goodbye to Chloe and drives off.

Chloe decides to go home and get a start on her homework. On the drive there she starts thinking about Beca, and her smirk. But mostly how she made Chloe feel. But by the time she knew it she was pulling into the street her house is on, and Becas. But when she looks to pull in she sees a car in her normal parking spot. She starts to think about who it could be. Then it hits her that it's her sister car. She totally forgot her sister was coming back from college for the weekend. She has missed her sister so much, she used to talk about everything with her everyday, but now she only call or text once or twice a week about the big stuff.

So when she gets to her house she pretty much sprints towards the house to see her sister. When she gets inside she hears her sister and mom talking in the living room. When she gets in the room, she sees her sister.

"Hey Charlotte, I've missed you so much"


	9. It's Only Been One Day

Chloe POV

"Hey Charlotte, I've missed you so much" Chloe says as she walks into the living room and sees her sister and mom sitting on the sofa.

Charlotte turned around and started grinning. Charlotte hops up and walks over to Chloe arms open to get a hug. Chloe hugs her sister back. She has missed Charlotte so much. Maybe with Charlotte here she might be able to talk about her strange feelings toward Beca. But she was not sure how to bring them up. So she just stands there hugging her sister.

"Chloe how have you been I have missed you so much, our calls and texts just aren't the same as being with you." Charlotte says to chloe

"I have been so lonely without you here in the house anymore, but my friends and I have been having an amazing year, hey we even just got a new neighbor. I actually think I am already friends with her, she is really amazing" Chloe says smiling as she thinks about how much she wants to get to know about Beca, but then she remembers what she overheard.

"That sounds amazing Chlo, maybe I could meet her while I am here. We have so much to catch up on, like are you dating anyone, do you have a crush on anyone new?" Charlotte asks Chloe so happily.

"Yeah I bet you will be able to meet her while you are here, I am hoping to invite her over this weekend." Chloe says grinning, blushing slightly.

Charlotte looks at her with a questioning look and is about to ask her something their mom interrupts their little reunion.

"Girls come on I know it has been a while, but I think we should go out and have a family dinner your dad should be home any minute now."

"Okay great! Where are we going the usual? Marcos pizza." Charlotte asks, she has really missed the pizza, there are no Marcos near barden.

"Yes the usual" their mom says.

Becas POV

When she got home she noticed another car on Chloe's driveway she didn't remember being there last night or earlier this morning, but she just ignored it and went on inside. Her dad was still at school setting up his classroom. She was hungry so she decided to text him so she could tell him she's going out to eat. Unfortunately she didn't know any good places around there really any place. So she looked up good restaurants near her and settled on one just because it had good reviews and was only 10 minutes away. So she packed her laptop and left, maybe she could get some work done while she was there.

So she got in her car and headed over.

When she got there she thought it looked smaller than it looked online, but it still locked ok. Maybe a little old but she was not complaining she was starving. She walked in and was told that she could sit wherever she wanted, so she sat at the booth in the back corner and pulled out her laptop. A short blonde came over to take Beca's order, she just ordered the first thing on the menu, and started to get to work. Yes she actually has a job, well kind of. Her dad called it a hobby but she got paid ok. She would post her mixes up on youtube. She started when she was 11 and by now 6 years later she has actually racked up quite the following. A couple minutes later the waitress returns with her slice of cheese pizza.

By the time she finished she only got about half her mix done. But she decided it was time to leave and probably head home. So she pays and gets up to leave. When she gets out the door and is already at her car she sees Chloe and who she assumes to be her parents. But then she see a beautiful blonde step out, she quickly links arms with Chloe and kiss her on cheek. Beca can see how happy Chloe is, but she just wonders who this girl is.

She has no reason to be jealous she has only known Chloe for a day who knows maybe she's dating someone. Becas heart drops when she realizes Chloe is probably already dating someone.

" _Jeez its only been a day Mitchell and you have already fallen for a girl who is probably already dating someone."_ Beca thinks to herself

She hops in her car and speeds off in hope Chloe didn't see her.


	10. Might or Might Not

Chloes POV

When her dad gets home she is practically buzzing from all the catch up talk. So when her dad did get home she didn't even notice until he was telling everyone to get in the car because he was very hungry. So everyone got in the her dad was driving and her mom was sitting shotgun. Her sister and herself were in the backseat still chatting away about everything.

When they arrive she jumps out of the car because they have not been here in a while. She is about to start walking when Charlotte links their arms together and kisses her on the cheek. They used to always walk arm in arm it just them feel safe. So she smiles back at her and they start walking toward Marcos. They suddenly hear a car speed off, strangely enough it looks like Becas. Maybe she went to Marcos, she was actually thinking about inviting her out here for lunch over the weekend but that does not look like that will be happening.

They ended up sitting in their normal spot near the windows and they ate their dinner enjoying each others company. It had been a couple months since the last time they were all together. They finish up and pay. They finally head home everyone full.

Chloe gets home and looks to see if Becas car was in the driveway. It was, and it does look to be the same one she saw drive off. She is gonna have to warn Beca to be safer if she ever gets in the car with her.

"Come inside Chlo it's cold outside" Charlotte told her from the front doorway. Chloe was about to walk inside when she say Beca go outside to get the mail.

"One second" Chloe tells Charlotte. Charlotte closes the door to keep the cold air out.

Chloe walks toward Beca,

"Hey Beca, were you at Marcos tonight?" Chloe asks Beca as she gets to where she is in front of Beca.

"Yea I was. Why? You stalking me… again?" Beca asks smirking

"Maybe I was, you will never know" Chloe jokes back at Beca

"Hey wanna come over tonight? I think I am probably just gonna watch a movie." Chloe asks Beca forgetting her sister was home.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you and that blonde girls night" Beca spits out

Chloe is a little taken aback by Becas tone, and also a little confused. Until it hit her, Beca thought her sister was her girlfriend. Beca was jealous. For some reason that made Chloe smile. But Chloe ended up throwing her head back and bursted out laughing.

When she finally finished laughing she wiped her eyes and say Beca not amused at all.

"What's so funny?" Beca asks

"She is my sister!" Chloe tells Beca seeing the embarrassment grow in Becas face.

"Were you jealous?" Chloe asks Beca already knowing the answer.

Beca responded in a quick "No"

"Oh come on admit it" chloe whines

"Was not" Beca says again starting to smile at how cute Chloe was being.

"You should know that you are the only person I might or might not stalk" Chloe says teasingly

"Thought you would want know." Chloe says obviously getting at Beca and how jealous she was.

"Well now I just feel stupid, why should I even care if you were dating anyone. I barely know you, you might be a stalker AND a murderer." Beca says thinking out loud but at the same time teasing Chloe back.

Chloe feels the wind start to pick up and realizes how cold she is, Beca notices.

"You know I should be getting back inside, I am not all that into movies but maybe tomorrow we can figure out something to do." Beca says

"Yea I shoud too. Wait you don't like movies!" Chloe asks almost offended

"Woah there Red don't piss yourself, I just don't really like how predictable they are"

Chloe could tell Beca had regained her confidence.

"Well I am going to have to fix that. And Yea we should see about doing something tomorrow. Here let me see your phone." Chloe says ending and holding her hand out for the phone.

Beca unlocks her phone and hands it to Chloe. Chloe put her number in and hands it back to Beca.

"Ok see you tomorrow neighbor. And don't forget to text me! I wanna hang out tomorrow." Chloe says as she walks away.

"Will do" Beca says.

Beca POV

When Beca gets inside and into her room she looks at her phone and sees that Chloe put herself into her phone as

Chloe? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾒﾋ

Beca smiles and texts Chloe

 **Hey Red**


	11. You Don't Think

Charlotte POV

Earlier that day Charlotte got home. She really missed being home, but she does like college. So when she got home she started talking to her mom about everything that has happened recently.

"Hey Charlotte I've missed you sooo much"

Charlotte looks over and sees Chloe. It has been so long since she has seen Chloe, they text a lot but it just is not the same. So when she sees her sister, she runs and brings her into a long hug.

"Chloe how have you been? I missed you so much, texting and calling just isn't the same as being with you."

"I have been so lonely without you being here in the house anymore, but my friends and I have been having an amazing year, hey we even just got a new neighbor. I actually think I am already friends with her, she is really amazing" Chloe says and Charlotte notices her smile while she was talking about her new neighbor.

"That sounds amazing Chlo, maybe I could meet her while I am here. We have so much to catch up on, like are you dating anyone, do you have a crush on anyone new?" Charlotte is very interested in Chloe's love life since Chloe has recently stopped talking about boys like everyday.

"Yeah I bet you will be able to meet her while you are here, I am hoping to invite her over this weekend." Charlotte notices the blush that appears on the younger girl's face. She really has to meet this new neighbor. Charlotte was about ask her about this neighbor, she seems to really like but their mom interrupted them saying something about going out to eat. But she was really focused on this new neighbor, Chloe seems to talk very fondly about.

While they are eating Charlotte thinks about bringing up their new neighbor, wondering what this person was like. But decided to ask Chloe about it later.

"Hey wanna watch a movie tonight Chloe?" maybe she can get Chloe to talk about it while they watch.

"Yeah sure, you got a movie picked?"

"Yea Bend it Like Beckham, we have not seen that movie in a while."

"Sure"

When they get home she and Chloe are about to walk inside when she notices Chloe looking over to the neighbors house.

"Come inside Chlo it's cold outside"

Then she notices someone who she assumes to be their neighbor walking out towards the mailbox, she was about to ask Chloe but she already got cut off by,

"One second"

Charlotte wanted to see the neighbor so she went inside and watched from the window. The girl was short, with brown hair, but very pretty. She sees Chloe walking up to the girl and starting to talk. They seem to flirt a bit but she cannot be sure. Then Chloe says something that seems to make the one girl quite mad. Suddenly redhead just burst out laughing what causes confusion for the brunette and also for Charlotte. Chloe says something back to her but then the girl looks away with what she assumes is embarrassment on her face. Charlotte watches this whole thing fold out and then it looks like they are flirting again. Chloe is taking the girls phone and probably putting her phone number in. Then they part ways and Chloe starts walking back to the house so Charlotte runs upstairs to put the movie on. She can not wait to ask her sister about that encounter.

From what she could see, they definitely both like each other. But the only thing is, Chloe has never said anything about being interested in girls.

Chloe's POV

When she gets inside she asks her parents where Charlotte was and was told she was upstairs in her room. So she goes upstairs and sees Charlotte getting the movie all ready.

"Oh hey what took so long?" Charlotte asks Chloe

"Just had to ask Beca a question." Chloe responds

"Okay nice, ready to watch this movie?"

"Yeah its been a long time "

So they started the movie and it was better than she remembers it. Chloe sees her phone light up and reaches for it. Its from an unknown number.

( **Beca Bold** and _chloe italic_ )

 **Hey Red**

She automatically knew it was Beca. So she put Beca in her contacts and responded.

 _Hey Becs just could not stay away could you. Scared my sister was gonna steal me away from you? ;)_

 **I think i'm just gonna block u.**

 _Noooo dont block meeee_

Chloe looks over from her phone to her sister who is looking at her.

"Who are you texting that is more important than me?" Charlotte asks Chlo, knowing that it's probably Beca her neighbor.

"Just Beca, she's threatening to block me"

"Well now what did you do Chlo, you know you can be quite aggressive when you like someone" Charlotte says teasing her sister **.** But Chloe just looked at her with a blank face.

"I never said I liked her, I just met her. Plus I don't even think I am into girls."

"You think Chloe?"

"Well I have never really thought about it"

"Do you think you like Beca?"

"I don't know maybe, I don't really know her."

"Well I really wanna meet her. So invite her somewhere tomorrow, i'll come with."

Chloe checks her phone and sees she has some unread messages from Beca.

 **Red I was joking.**

 **Chloe where did you go?**

 _I'm here, my sister just said she wanted to meet you tomorrow._

 **Why you talking about me? Now I really know you are a stalker ;)**

 _Wanna go Bowling tomorrow?_

 **Yea sure**

 _Okay, you can come with me and my blonde friend._

 **I don't think i'll come if you keep on bringing that up.**

 _Just come over to my house around 12 tomorrow._

 **Alright Red, talk later I have to work on setting up my room.**

 _Okay later_

"We are going bowling tomorrow with Beca."

"Ohhh nice I can't wait to meet her!"

"Calm down, I don't even know if I like her"

"I still wanna meet the new neighbor."

"Darn the movie is already over." Chloe says when she looks up to the tv to see the credits. She looks at the clock,seeing that it is already 10 and decides that it is time to probably start getting ready for bed, so she and Charlotte put everything away and Charlotte heads to her room. Chloe can't wait to hang out with Beca tomorrow. Chloe starts to think about how this girl she just met today was having such a big effect on her. She starts to zone out about thinking about Beca until she in interrupted by Charlotte giving her a knowing look from the hallway. Chloe blushed and then said goodnight to charlotte again. Chloe falls asleep shortly after scrolling through instagram.

Chloe wakes up around 8 in the morning. She gets up and goes to take a shower and get ready to go out with Beca. And when she gets out of the shower she looks and sees Beca hunched over her laptop asleep. She continued to get ready and at 11:30 she looks over and sees Beca is still asleep. So Chloe decides she'll call her to try and wake her up. So she calls a couple times and realized it wasn't going to work.

"I'm gonna go and get Beca she's still asleep and it's almost time to go. I'll be back" Chloe says to Charlotte. Charlotte just finishing up her lunch.

"Ok text me when you guys are coming back I can get the car ready."

"alrighty"

Chloe walks over to Becas house and knocks on the door. When the door opens its Mr. Mitchell.

"um hey Chloe, what are you doing here? "

"Beca and I are going out today could I come in she's not answering my texts?" Chloe asks

"Yea sure, her room is upstairs and to the right."

"OK thanks"

Chloe walks the stairs and she can tell that they moved in recently because of all the boxes everywhere.

When she gets up the stairs she sees becas door and knocks. But no one answered. So she decided to just go in.


	12. Deal

Beca POV

After Beca finished texting Chloe, she decides to start organizing my bed stands in the middle facing the door and her desk is placed at the window, where she set up all her mixing equipment on. Since the brunette doesn't have any motivation for my room left, she just throws my clothes on my bed. By the time she is done it already is 11pm.

Because the DJ wants to finish my mix, which she began today, I go over to my desk and start working on it. Beca is mixing Titanium and just the way you are. Since they are two very different songs it took longer than she thought it would. So by the time the girl finishes and uploads it, it already was 3 am. But before she could realize that she should sleep, she passes out over her laptop.

No ones POV

Beca starts to wake up when she hears something but since she can't hear it anymore, she decides to just ignore it and goes back to sleep. Then she is jolted awake by someone poking her. Beca sees Chloe face and almost gets a heart attack. What the hell was Chloe doing in her room?

"Dude what the hell are you doing here!?" Beca practically yells

"You didn't answer my calls or texts and it is almost 12." Chloe tells Beca.

Chloe starts to look around Becas room and sees a whole pile of clothes. But strangely she noticed that Beca had many pairs of boxers in that pile. Which Chloe knows many girls where them to bed but these were not like womens boxers these were the real deal.

"Oh shit sorry Chloe I totally forgot to set an alarm, give me a few minutes to get ready and I will be down." Beca tells Chloe as she starts getting up and looks through the pile of clothes.

"Ok try not to get lost in all those clothes" Chloe says as she leaves the room.

Beca puts on some Black skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt and some black converse high tops. She gets all ready, throws her phone in her pocket and heads down stairs.

"Chloe ready to go?" Beca calls down

"Yup lets go I just texted Charlotte she should be getting the car ready." Chloe says

They both walk out the door and see Charlotte in her which is a blue honda civic. Chloe takes shotgun and Beca sits in the back. When Beca gets in the car, the readhead introduces her and Charlotte.

"Beca this is Charlotte, my sister and Charlotte this is Beca" Chloe says.

"Nice to meet you" Beca says.

"Same to you" Charlotte replies while kind of scanning Beca. She doesn't know for sure if Chloe likes Beca but she didn't want her sister dating a slob if thisss what she does.

"So where are we going again Red?" Beca asks

"We are going to Cherokee Lanes it's just 15 minutes away. It has bowling, arcades, laser tag, mini golf, and a bar with a couple pool tables."

"Sounds fun"

"It really is, me and Chloe used to go there all the time when we were younger."Charlotte tells Beca

"Oh well that's cool" Beca says,being unsure of what to say.

"Oh look we are already here!"

They pull up to a new looking building, which is next to an old gas station. When you walk in, you first pass an outside mini golf to get to the building. Inside are a lot of lanes and then to the left an arcade leading to a laser tag room. And to the right a bar with the pool tables.

"What do you wanna do first Beca?" Chloe asks.

"I wanna beat you in some bowling Red" Beca answers and smirks.

"You wish Becs but I am a bowling queen." Chloe smirks back.

"You know what, I don't really wanna bowl you guys, I am gonna get some food and watch" Charlotte tells them, obviously trying to give them some alone time.

"Ok, let's go Bec we gotta get some bowling shoes." Chloe says dragging Beca towards the counter.

Once they got their shoes and their lane they start to bowl. They start off and are tied for most of it but then Beca just started really getting strikes and started beating Chloe. Beca ended up winning.

"Told ya Red you can't beat me." Beca says looking to her neighbor.

Chloe sees Beca smirking and just can't let her win.

"One more Beca I bet I can beat you this time." Chloe asks Beca

"Sure red, if you think you can beat this." Beca says smirking and pointing to herself

"Wanna bet Beca?"

"Sure Chlo what do you have in mind?"

"If I win you have to stay the night and watch some movies."

"And if I win?" Beca asks intrigued

"I will skip class with you, anyday you pick." Chloe says remembering when Beca asks for her to skip with her.

"Deal."

So they started their game, both playing their best. Beca started with the lead but then Chloe started gaining on Beca. Then, finally Beca had the lead but if Chloe got a strike on her final go around she could win.

"Chloe you have to get a strike if you wanna win." Beca says watching patiently

"Becs I am going to win so you better get yourself ready for a movie marathon." Chloe says confidently. Then she went and threw her ball, and actually got a strike.

"Oh yea Becs I win!" Chloe says jumping up and down.

"Good job Chlo!" Charlotte says from the table.

"I was not expecting that Red." Beca tells Chloe

"Let's go home, I wanna get this party started Becs" Chloe squeals while taking her shoes off and putting them on a counter.

"Fine, one second let me get my shoes off." Beca tells Chloe while taking her shoes off also and putting them on a counter.

"Come on Charlotte, we are going home to watch movies!"

"Coming Chloe."

They all got into the car and went home.

Becas POV

"I am going to get some clothes and stuff to stay the night." Beca tells Chloe when they all pull into Chloe's driveway.

"I'm coming too Becs wait up."

"Stalking me again?"

"You know it Beca."

"Ok come in" Beca says opening her door. They go upstairs and into Becas room. She goes into her room, picks up a bag and stuff a t-shirt some boxers and a pair of basketball short. Then she puts her toothbrush, hairbrush, and deodorant in it. When she looks up she see Chloe sitting set your desk.

"What you doing Red?"

"Do you make music?" Chloe asks Beca

"Yea, I have for a while. Kinda my thing."

"Well you will have to show me, after you finish watching our movie marathon." Chloe says as she starts to stand up and drag Beca out of her room.

"Of course"

And with that they went over to Chloes house to start the marathon.


	13. That Can't Be Right

Chloe POV

When she and Beca got to her house her parents were in the kitchen.

"Hey mom and dad, this is Beca our neighbor." Chloe says drawing her parents attention to them.

"Oh hey Beca nice to meet you" They both said

"Same to you" Beca says being polite.

"Mom, Dad Beca can't stay and chat we have a movie marathon to start." Chloe squeals excitedly dragging Beca upstairs.

When they get upstairs Chloe brings them to her room. Chloe's room was a light blue and she has a white bed. With a matching desk and dresser. A little tv on her desk which her laptop is connected to.

"Nice room Red." Beca says as she looks around. Beca walks over to her window and sees directly into her own room.

"I guess I should really invest into some blinds" Beca says jokingly

"No don't do that, I won't be able to see you anymore." Chloe says

"Darn what a tragedy" Beca says sarcastically

"Come on Becs we need to start the movies"

"Fine. What movie are we watching first?"

"Well we are starting with a classic, The Wizard Of Oz. Go head and get comfy." Chloe says motioning towards her bed.

Beca decides to sit on the ground in front of the bed. She watches Chloe set it up on Netflix and starts the movie. When she turns around she sees Beca on the floor.

"What are you doing? Get on the bed with me I don't bite."

Beca just nods and gets up to join Chloe on the bed. Beca sits on the other side of the bed. So Chloe moves closer. So they are side by side.

It has been half way through the movie when Beca says

"Why are there flying monkeys?"

"Because Becs she's the evil witch."

"Wow well that explains everything, thanks Red." Beca says sarcastically looking at Chloe

"Whatever you don't have to be such a butthead Becs"

They continue to watch the movie until it finishes. Chloe looks over to see Beca sleeping. Chloe really liked Becas outfit. It looked really good on her. The tight black skinny jeans and black shirt. But since it was supposed to be marathon she wakes Beca up so they can start the next movie.

"What movie was so important you had to wake me up?"

"Well obviously Star Wars another classic. And also its is only just barely 7 pm."

"Whatever let's get this thing started"

"Oh come one Becs, how can you not like movies?"

"I swear I told you but, they are just too repetitive and kind of boring."

"Well come on just one more and than you can sleep, promise. Now come on, Star Wars is waiting."

So they start to watch it, but Beca's phone keeps going off. So eventually Beca picks up her phone and reads the notifications. Chloe looks away not wanting to seem like she is looking at her phone but she does kind of look every once in a while. You see Beca is texting someone on snapchat but you can not tell who, maybe someone from her old school. When you look over again you Beca is about to open a snapchat. When she opens it, it is a photo of a half naked girl. Beca quickly closes it and blushes. Beca avoids eye contact for the next hour or so of the movie. But when Chloe finally looks over to Beca she is sleeping. Chloe looked at the clock to see its is 9 and decides she should sleep. But she can't, she can't help but wonder who sent that picture to Beca. Did she have a girlfriend at her old school. Or maybe she already has someone at their school. But decides that is almost impossible to do in one day. So Chloe just grabs her phone and decides to just scroll through her phone till she is tired.

It's about 12 when Chloe feels Beca put her arm around her. Chloe smiles, but then continues on her phone till about 1 when she get tired. She turns in towards Beca and falls asleep.

When Chloe wakes up she notices how she and Beca are sleeping. Beca has her arm around Chloe, and Chloe has her arm around Becas stomach and her leg is also over Becas waist. Chloe moves her leg a little and she hears Beca make a quiet noise. She could not quite place it. So she moves her leg again and she definitely heard Beca moan. Then she notices something poking her leg. _That can't be right. Beca is a girl. At Least as far as she can tell._ Chloe decides she will forget about it until Beca tells her about it. It might have something to do with the discussion she was having with the coach.

But she can't just lay here with Beca, who seems to have a hard on. What other choice does she have then to get up. Chloe decides to go and get a snack. So she starts to move to get up but Beca pulled Chloe by her waist closer to her. Chloe can't help but moan a bit. But she had to get out of the bed before something inappropriate happened. They have only know each other for a little over a day or two. So broke free from Becas sleepy hold on her and got out of bed. When she looked over at Beca she could definitely see a tent in her pants. Chloe gave Beca a pillow to hold on to and went down stairs for some water and a snack.

When she got downstairs she sees Charlotte down stairs on her laptop with a cup of coffee. It is only around 7 a.m. but she guesses that it is not that early for a student.

"Hey Chloe what are you doing down here? I thought you and Beca were watching movies or something." Charlotte says when she notices chloe

"We were but that only lasted two movies. She fell asleep during the second movie." Chloe explains

"Oh well still isn't kind of early for you to be up? Is Beca up?" Charlotte asks kind of curious why her sister is up so early.

"Well it is but, I don't know, I just needed to think a little bit. Last night before Beca went to bed I saw her open a snapchat of half naked girl. She kinda acted weird after it. I think she knows I saw." Chloe says trying not to bring up the whole boner thing.

"Whatever it is it is probably if she didn't even respond to the girl. Was that it?" Charlotte asks knowing that it probably was not the whole story.

"Well," Chloe says trying to think of a way to word it "When i woke up and I was trying to get a little more comfy I moved my leg and," Chloe says nervous to say it

"And what Chloe?" Charlotte asks

"She moaned" Chloe rushes out and her face turns red

"Well um, she is probably just having a dream it's not really her fault, you could have just woken her up" Charlotte says not really sure why that is such a big deal, besides the fact she is sure Chloe likes the little brunette.

"It was not just that though, I um I don't know how to put this. Um, I felt something poking my leg; and then when I got up to get down here it looked like she had a um boner" Chloe says the whole thing rushed and quiet definitely the last part.

"Oh um ok, I really do not know what to tell you for this. I would probably wait till she says something. But do not push. She seems very nice, you can probably trust her, just wait till she says something." Charlotte says a little surprised

"And a Charlotte, I think I do like her." Chloe tells her sister.

"That great Chloe, I am so glad you decided to come out to me." Charlotte say happily

"Why don't you go upstairs and just wake Beca up but give her some space so she doesn't know you saw anything." Charlotte tells Chloe

"Yea ok." Chloe says as she goes back upstairs

Beca is still asleep and it seems like her boner is still there, so she goes with her sister plan and waked up Beca.

"Hey Becs wake up let go out for breakfast." Chloe says rubbing Becas shoulder.

"I am to tired Chlo, give me a couple hours"

"Nope, come on Beca get up i'll be downstairs waiting take your time, but not to much time." Chloe says leaving the room.

Beca POV

When she finally wakes up a little she notices the pressure between her legs and looks down and sees she has a hard on. _Shit shit shit, I hope Chloe didn't see it or feel it. I am not ready to tell her yet._ Beca gets up quickly and takes care of it. After she starts to get ready for breakfast.


End file.
